Prince's Pet
by KerriLynnMarie
Summary: After being taken from his home as payment, Mitch finds himself in an odd situation as a human pet to the Baccian Prince, Jerome. He fears what this creature will do to him, or worse, what he'll do to his friends and family. [Merome] [Multi-Chapter]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was long gone, and the land was only lit by the moonlight. It was bright tonight; there was a full moon. Most of the villiagers were hidden away, their doors locked tightly. Everyone knew that the full moon meant bad things. The Baccian King sent soliders of his to collect payment from local villages for protection. If a village didn't pay, the king would take people and kill them. He'd also never protect the villages again, and allow them to be attacked.

'Mitch, get in. They're coming soon." Mrs. Hughes called to her teenage son. Mitch nodded and headed inside. He knew that the village did not have enough money to pay the king. They didn't make enough money, and even if everyone in the village pulled all the money they had together, they still wouldn't have enough.

locked the door behind his son. Recently, he made a few more locks for the door. With the upcoming full moon, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his family.

"Did you eat? Are you hungry?" He asked Mitch, fearing that this could be his last even meal. Mitch only shook his head and started toward his bedroom. He was tired, and really didn't feel like worrying about the stupid Baccas. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

Screams filled the small village. Mitch rolled over on his bed, his pillow pressed tightly against his ear. The Baccas were here, demanding their payment which was non-existant. Someone was pounding on their front door, but Mitch refused to get up just yet.

"Everyone out of the house, now." They mysterious person demanded, talking to either Mr. or Mrs. Hughes. Soon, Mitch's door opened, and his mother told him that he has to get up. She left to go get his younger brother and sister. Reluctantly, Mitch pushed his warm blankets off and got off the comfortable mattress. He followed his family out into the street, where the rest of the village stood in fear. After all the houses were cleared, the two Baccian soldiers who were in charge got the attention of everyone.

"For failing to make this moon's payment, you will all be punished. I will first make it clear that this village will be burned to the ground." Gasps from villagers filled the air. " That will teach you all to make a deal with the Baccian King and not pay him." He paused and paced back and forth, his fur slighty blowing in the wind. Mitch wrapped his arms around himself, being in only a t-shirt and sweatpants.

_Damn it's cold. And now I won't have a house to go back to, to warm up. This fucking sucks._ he thought. He stared at the Baccas, his eyes full of hatred. He watched as one of them lit the village elder's house, the man who was in charge of everything.

_It's his damn fault this is happening. _Mitch changed his stares to the emotionless adult, who watched his house burn to the ground. The fire quickly spred throughout the village. Mrs. Hughes clung to her husband as she sobbed, watching their house catch fire.

"The King's son's birthday is coming soon. A present has been requested. All teenage boys aged 14-18, step forward." Slowly, the teenage boys step forward. Mitch took one last glance at his parents before moving up. He stood next to Adam, a boy he'd known for a while. Adam was 18, and had, sadly, made the cut. The soliders began going through every teen, and making sure no one was staying behind.

"What do you think the Prince wants with a bunch of boys?" Adam asked, staring off into the distance. Mitch only shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Most normal presents include money, maybe a new weapon. Not a human. But, since they're Baccas, Mitch assumed it was their way of life.

"Most of you simply won't do." One of the soldiers said, shaking his head.

"Right," Another one said.

One of the main soldiers began pointing at a few boys. Lastly, his furry finger landed on Mitch.

"You'll be coming with us," He stated dryly. "Consider yourselves lucky..."

"Lucky? We're being taken from our families to be toys for some animal! This is fucking ridiculous!" Adam snapped, being on of the ones picked. The Bacca turned around, staring at Adam. In a swift motion, he slapped the teen, hard, across his face.

No one said anything.

The few teens that were picked were taken to the Baccian Palace. Right away, they were put into different cells in the dungeon without food or water. There was a fifteen year old named Ty, a 16 year old named Preston, a 17 year old named Rob, a 16 year old named Mat, Adam, and Mitch.

They'd known each other, though they didn't all talk. Preston, Rob, and Mat were really close with Mitch. Adam and Ty were best friends. Mitch and Adam sometimes talked, but they were merely acquaintances.

"Well this sucks," Mat sighed. Small nods and noises made agreement.

"I wonder what they'll do to us." Preston mumbled. Just then, a guard walked into the dungeon and told them to be quiet. They all shut their mouths.

It didn't take long for them to fall back asleep. Even though they were laying on hard rock, It would have to do.

Three days the six teens spent down in the dungeon. They were fed very little, and all were hungry. It was the day of the Prince's birthday. All of them were brought above ground. There, they were brought in front of the royal family, the King, Queen, and Prince.

"Happy birthday, son. Pick which one you want." The King motioned toward the humans.

"A pet human, huh?" The Prince walked over to the teens, inspecting each one. "I want that one. Keep the rest locked up. I may need one if this one doesn't suit me." He pointed at Mitch. In seconds, the other teens were taken away and Mitch was left in the presence of the royals.

"Hello, my pet." The Prince greeted. He lifted Mitch's face so that they were looking eye and eye. Mitch stayed silent.

_How had I ended up in this mess?_ He wondered.

"Thank you for the gift, father. If you don't mind, I'm going to play with him." The Prince smiled coyly at Mitch. The King nodded, and the Prince dragged Mitch off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayy! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if the chapters are short. I usually write one-shots that vary from 400 words to 800 words, so writing 1,000+ words is a bit challenging for me. But, hopefully the next chapter will be even longer! My goal will be 2,000+ words! Anyway, the story will start picking up speed and actually developing next chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The two sat in the lavish bedroom, on the large, padded mattress. The bed was much more comfortable than the one Mitch had at home. Er, when he had a home. The room was huge. Inside was a queen-sized canopy bed, with red drapes and matching bed spreads. The frame of the bed itself was made of gold. The floor was wooden, with a red and gold rug covering most of it. There was a trunk in front of the bed, and Mitch could only guess what was in there. There were other pieces of furniture, like a couch, a wardrobe, and a desk. There was also two large glass doors that opened to a large balcony, which overlooked the royal gardens.

"So, pet, what is your name?" The Prince asked. Mitch silently stared at him. "Are you not going to answer? You can be easily replaced and killed, if that's what you'd like."

"My name is Mitch." The human teen mumbled.

"Mitch, what a cute name," The Prince ruffled his hair, much to Mitch's annoyance. "I'm Jerome, but you'll refer to me as Master." He added a wink at the end. In the blink of an eye, Jerome was holding Mitch down, their faces inches apart. "When I first say you, I knew you were the one." The Bacca whispered.

"What are you going to do to my friends?" Mitch questioned, ignoring anything the Prince was saying. A frown crossed Jerome's face.

"I don't remember telling you to speak." He scolded. He roughly pushed Mitch down on the bed, and he held him tightly in place. The human wiggled and writhed under the Bacca, but to no avail. Jerome glared at the male under him.

"Why are you so worried about them? They weren't good enough. Why does it matter if they live or die to you? You should be more focused on pleasing me!" Jerome snapped.

"What's wrong with you?! Have you never cared for someone before?! You're just a spoiled rich kid. Well, maybe if you lifted a finger once in a while, you'd actually understand." Mitch was red with anger. He much rather be homeless and poor than in the presence of this jerk.

He just doesn't learn, does he? Jerome thought. In a second, his paw made contact with the human's flesh, his claws digging into him. He hit him hard, to teach him a lesson. Mitch yelped, and his hands instantly flew to his face. His cheek was bleeding, and it stung like hell.

" Don't test me, human. I will have you killed." Jerome growled. He left Mitch in the bedroom, and he stormed out to Notch knows where.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mitch asked aloud, tears threatening to fall. He was sixteen, and his life was no where close to ending. But now he was a plaything for a Bacca, who was a complete asshole.

The blood was now starting to drip off his chin. It landed on his t-shirt, staining the white with red. He needed something to stop the bleeding before he made a mess all over to Prince's bedroom. He noticed a wooden door, next to the wardrobe. He got up and carefully opened the door with his not bloodied hand. He sighed with relief when he found the large bathroom. He lightly wet a piece of toilet paper, and easily dabbed it on his face. He hoped that the toilet paper wouldn't rip. After much pieces of toilet paper later, his bleeding had stopped, he washed his hands and went back into the bedroom.

Jerome was still gone, which he was pretty happy about. The longer he didn't have to deal with him, the better. Having nothing else to do, and not really wanting to leave the room, Mitch slowly fell asleep.

Hours later, Mitch slowly opened his eyes. The sun was slowly falling, and he doubted he would get much sleep that night. He tried to sit up, but an arm was keeping him down. The fur gave a dead was Jerome. He must' havde noticed that Mitch was asleep and cuddled up to him. Mitch couldn't deny that he didn't like it. The feeling of being close to Jerome gave him butterflies. He wasn't sure why. He loved and hated it at the same time. He wanted to run far away from the creature, but then he wanted to stay snuggled close to him.

He listened to Jerome's slow, even breathing. There was no doubt he was asleep. AS much as half of him didn't want to, he snuggled even closer to Jerome.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Jerome yawned, lifting his arms up in a stretch. Mitch stayed quiet, fearing what would happen if he talked out of turn. "I'm real sorry about what I did to your face. I regretted it once I did it. I went to go get some things to fix you up, but you were asleep. I put some bandages on, but I guess you managed to stop the bleeding." Jerome awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Mitch felt his cheek, and as the Bacca said, there were bandages covering the wounds. Mitch nodded, again scared to speak.

Jerome laughed, "You're adorable," To that, Mitch blushed, but you could only see it on his one cheek. "It'll be hard to remember that you're so fragile compared to other Baccas. A light, playful punch in the arm might give you a serious bruise." Mitch nodded. Jerome looked at Mitch, his eyes trailing from the top of his head, to his feet. The blood stain on his shirt caught his eye. It bother him. That stain was there because of him.

Jerome stood up, and he walked over to his wardrobe. He sorted through the clothes, but mainly consisted of suits and other fancy clothes. Finally, he pulled out a black shirt and tossed it at Mitch. Finally, he pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts.

"Go get clean." Jerome ordered, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"You saying I smell?" Mitch asked, jokingly. His eyes widened when he realized he'd talked out of turn.

"Yeah, you smell like a human. But soon, you'll be smellin' like a Bacca." Jerome purred. Mitch blushed again and walked off to the bathroom. He stripped and turned on the shower. After trying to clean himself with Jerome's products, (they were mostly made for Baccas and their fur, not for human skin) he got out and tried off. He slipped on Jerome's clothes and exited the bathroom.

Jerome's laugh echoed through the bedroom as he looked at Mitch. The clothes he had given him were way to big. They hung off his small body, and he looked like a child. He kept laughing until tears stung his eyes. Mitch, yet again, blushed.

"I didn't think you could get more adorable," Jerome wiped away his tears, a smile still plastered on his face. He motioned for Mitch to come over to him. The human did as told, still blushing profusely.

It's not like I had a choice in wearing this. Mitch thought, but chose not to say it. He didn't want to anger the Prince. Jerome pulled Mitch closer to him, so that he was on his chest. The Bacca made them cuddle, but it didn't take long for Mitch to enjoy it. He soon fell asleep, nuzzled into Jerome.

Jerome kissed Mitch's head, and petted his hair. He, too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

2,000+ words! Woo hoo! I'm so proud, but that was tiring. I was writing all day, not that I'm complaining. I really like how this story is coming out, and I hope you do too!

* * *

Night turned to morning, and Mitch was very well rested. His body was warm under the thick, expensive comforter. However, he and Jerome had their backs facing. He felt a wave of sadness over come him.

Am I really sad that he's not cuddling me? I'm his slave! I should want to be far away from him! Mitch thought. He internally sighed and pushed away the blanket. He went to the bathroom, and Jerome was still asleep. With nothing else to do, he went on the balcony. He watched workers tend the garden. Birds flew around and chirped. It was pretty relaxing.

But, a worker noticed him. They all began whispering and staring. They were probably wondering why he was in the Prince's bedroom.

"Get back to work and stop slacking," It was Jerome. He stood behind Mitch, frowning at the Baccian workers. They all dispersed from their small group and went to finish tending the garden.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Mitch muttered, his eyes locked on the ground. Jerome chuckled and patted Mitch's hair.

"No harm done. They should no better." Jerome waved his paw dismissively. Mitch nodded and they both walked back into the room.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat yesterday. Sorry, I guess I forgot to feed you."

"Starving," Mitch answered.

"Well, c'mon. Lets go eat." Mitch followed Jerome out of the bedroom and into the hallway of the castle. He followed him down the hall, until they were stopped by a butler.

"Prince, your father wanted to inform you not to bring that filthy human to eat." The butler told Jerome.

"Why not?" He questioned. Any thoughts of this place being ok were instantly gone. Mitch wanted to leave. He wanted to be back with his parents and sibling. He wanted to be able to see his friends.

"He did not say, but I can make a list myself." The butler glared down at Mitch, who didn't move.

"Fine. Have food sent up for the both of us. His must be cooked. Understood?" Jerome ordered. The butler merely nodded and walked off. Mitch and Jerome returned the bedroom.

"I should apologize. My father can be a bit rude at times. He isn't used to having a human in the kingdom. In time, he'll come around." Jerome said.

"Don't worry about it." Mitch replied, forcing a smile. Jerome could see right though the fake grin, but didn't want to mention it. A few minutes later, a butler, different than the one before, came up with two plates of food. One was raw, one was cooked. Jerome sent him away and handed the cooked food to Mitch.

"What is it?" Mitch asked, looking at the plate.

"Hell if I know, but it's good. Trust me." Jerome said, gobbling down the food. Mitch took a bite, and just as the Prince has said, it was good. Nothing compared to his mom's cooking, but it was edible.

Once they were both finished, Jerome called a maid to come get their plates.

"I have to go to my lessons, so you'll be alone for a bit. Don't do anything stupid." Jerome petted Mitch's hair and began walking to the door.

"What kind of lessons?" Mitch asked.

"Ya know, basic lessons on becoming a king and being proper and whatnot. They're real boring and a pain in the ass." Jerome answered.

"When will you get back?"

"Why, you gonna miss me?" Jerome laughed, and winked an eye.

Mitch blushed, "No!" He denied. Jerome walked back over to him, and in seconds, their mouths were connected. It was a short, passionate kiss that left Mitch wanting more.

"Maybe that'll hold you over. See ya." Jerome waved. He left Mitch sitting on the bed, more red than he'd even been, questioning what just happened.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there stunned. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. His lips still tingled from the kiss. He'd never imagine that this would happen. He was a slave to a Prince. The Baccian Prince, to be exact. He never thought that he'd be kissed by the Prince and actually like it.

He shook the feeling off just as boredom overcame him. He looked around the room for any sort of entertainment, but found nothing. But, a thought popped into his mind. A thought that could get him killed. His friends, if they were still alive, were in the dungeon below ground. He wanted to see them. He wanted to tell them everything that happened.

He needed an escape route. The workers still tended the large garden, so there was no escape there. The only other way out was the bedroom door. Carefully, he opened the door and snuck out. He'd only be there for a few minutes. He'd be back before Jerome even noticed he was gone.

He tried his best to retrace his steps. It'd been a day since he came up from the dungeon. Still, the castle was huge. It took him some time, but he finally found the stairs to the dungeon. He heard small mumbles of his friends as they chatted. There was no guard, and he silently cheered for that.

"Mitch!" Preston shouted, glad to see his friend.

"It's good to see that you're all ok." Mitch said, smiling slightly.

"What happened to your face?" Rob asked, pointing to his cheek. Mitch lightly placed his hand on the scarred area. He debated lying to them, but ultimately decided against it."He hit me last night for talking back. It was my fault, but I'm fine now." Mitch responded.

"What? You're gonna let that Jag do that to you?" Mat questioned.

"You guys have it all wrong," Mitch shook his hands, "Jerome is really nice. He isn't as heartless as you think. He cares about me."

"Tch. Mitch, are you that blind?" Adam glared at him from behind the bars, "He's just using you." Ty slowly nodded in agreement.

Mitch frowned, but he knew he couldn't explain it to them. They wouldn't understand.

"I should be getting back before anyone notices that I'm gone. I'll try to come back another time." Mitch told them. He bid them a goodbye and snuck back out of the dungeon.

He quickly crept down the hallway. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, completely engulfed in fear. He didn't know who it was, and he didn't really want to find out.

"I'm sure my son told you to stay in his bedroom. I don't want a grotesque human like yourself wandering around my castle," It was the unforgettable voice of the Baccian King, the man who got him into this mess. Mitch wanted to turn around and punch him square in the face, but he knew that wouldn't end well.

Mitch stayed quiet. His next words could very well be his last. The King called a passing butler over, and told him to get Jerome. Mitch had a bit of panic. He didn't want to make Jerome mad. Guilt took over as he remembered Jerome's words, "Don't do anything stupid." He was sure sneaking out to see his prisoner friends was something stupid.

In minutes, Jerome appeared, and all emotions were gone from his face. He was probably disappointed in Mitch.

"I caught your little pet out here," The King informed his son.

"Mitch, I told you not to do anything stupid." Jerome said flatly.

"I realize you've only had him for a day, but training should start right now." The King boomed. Jerome stared blankly at his day, unsure what he wanted him to do.

"Beat 'em." He elaborated. Jerome's eyes slightly widened.

"Why?" He asked, still emotionless.

"He has to learn, Jerome. If you ever wish of becoming King, you have to be ruthless. Now do it." He ordered. Silently, Jerome picked Mitch up by the collar of the shirt. Mitch could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible without upsetting his dad. Jerome lifted him so that they were face to face.

"You listen when I give you instructions. Don't defy me. You are my slave. Do you hear me?" Jerome sneered, fake as can be. Mitch slowly nodded. Jerome dropped him to the ground and lightly kicked him.

"I'll excuse you for your lessons for the rest of the day, but you have to teach that thing how to behave." The King grumbled, walking away from the two.

Jerome was silent as the two walked back to the room. They both sat on the bed, the noiseless air settling around them. Finally Jerome sighed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, not making eye contact with Mitch.

"No, I'm fine." The human responded.

"I see you went on an adventure. What happened?"

"It was nothing," Mitch lied, "I just wanted to see the castle a bit more. I guess the King didn't really appreciate that."

"Right." Jerome finally looked up at Mitch, before tackling him down. He began kissing the human, his tongue slipping into Mitch's mouth. Mitch melted, and was left breathless yet again.

"J-Jerome," Mitch whispered with lustful eyes. He wanted more. So much more, and Jerome could clearly see that.

"You can't leave this room without me, ok? I'm sorry, it was my fault. I didn't make it clear before. But, now you know. I don't want to have to hurt you to please my dad, alright?" Mitch slowly nodded. Jerome could clearly see that Mitch was begging for him. It wasn't hard to see. He have a small smile and leaned down to where he laid on the bed.

He continued kissing him. Time seemed to melt away and disappear while their lips were locked. Neither of them couldn't believe what was happening. Mitch, a slave to the Prince, was being care for so gently and loved. Jerome, the mighty Prince that would someday rule the land, found his new pet irresistible. If anyone found out, they'd mock their soon-to-be ruler.

But still, here he was, his lips pressed gently against Mitch's. They parted multiple times for breaks. They didn't want to move on from kissing. Things were good as they were now. Finally, they broke away for good.

"Are you hungry?" Jerome asked, once he caught his breath. Mitch nodded. Jerome got up and walked to the door. Mitch followed behind.

"Wait, i thought I wasn't allowed." Mitch spoke up. Jerome paused.

"Just ignore them, ok? Ignore everyone. I'll do all the talking. You'll be fine."

They continued down the castle, eventually they arrived at the kitchen. The chef and other cooks shot Mitch a strange look, but didn't speak up.

"Ooh, I know what we'll eat," Jerome walked over to the chef and whispered something in his ear. The Baccian cook nodded and the two left. The went to the dinning hall, where a large table sat in the middle. They took a seat and waited for their food.

It didn't take long until the chef served them. For Jerome, raw fish. For Mitch, cooked fish. They were Jerome's favorite and least favorite foods.

"I don't understand how anyone can stomach those vile creatures." Jerome snorted before taking a bite of his fish.

Mitch slightly giggled, "Vile creature?"

"Yes, cooked fish are vile creatures, disgusting and repulsive."

They ate fairly quickly. Mitch actually really enjoyed the food.

"Well, this 'vile creature' was good. I don't see what you hate about it." Mitch stated.

Jerome shrugged, "They just never appealed to me," he said, "Never had. Never will."

"What is that doing in here?" The Queen hissed.

"We came to get food." Jerome simple replied.

"I want it out of the dinning room." The Queen ordered.

"I don't care what you want. This isn't your kingdom. It's my fathers," Jerome snapped. "Come on, Mitch." The two left.

"What was that about?" Mitch asked when there were back in the bedroom.

"Ten years ago, when I was six, my mom was killed by some bandits," Jerome revealed, "A year after that, my dad married that woman you had the unfortunate of meeting. She never liked me. She treated me like dirt, and she denied it whenever I told my dad. She hates me, but I never did anything to her."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Mitch said.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything. Even Baccas kill each other. It's just something that happens." Jerome responded. "Hey, want to go watch the sunset?" Mitch nodded, and they headed to the balcony. It was perfect timing. The view from the balcony was beautiful. The sky was a pinkish-orange color.

"Wow," Mitch had never seen anything like this. He never bothered to care. But this, this was a sight to see. In minutes, the sun disappeared into the clouds and left the sky dark. They headed back inside.

Jerome dug around in his wardrobe for some clean clothes. He tossed them to Mitch.

"You need clothes that actually fit you," Jerome noted. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

Mitch quickly changed in the bathroom. The clothes he was given to wear were still too big, but they were better than the last ones.

"Yes, a shopping trip will be fun. We'll have to go to a human village, however. Nothing in the Kingdom will fit you."

"Sounds exciting." Mitch smiled, sitting on the bed. They both laid down, the blanket covering them.

"When I left today, I went to go see my friends in the basement." Mitch admitted.

"I figured at much."

"Can you please free them. You don't need them. I don't want them to suffer." Mitch begged.

"You consider being here suffering?" Jerome asked. Mitch shook his head.

"I'm not locked up in a cold basement with barely any food or water."

"Fair enough. I'll free them tomorrow. They can return to their village, or what's left of it." Mitch nuzzled into Jerome's chest thanking him a thousand times. But, tiredness overcame him. The last thing he remember was Jerome's arm around him.


	4. Chapter 4

IM SO SORRY. I was down the shore for four days and then I just procrastinated until today. I had to force myself to write this because I'm going to an amusement park thing for the entire weekend, and we're also spreading the ashes of my great aunt and my second cousin's husband.

There won't be another chapter until after this upcoming Tuesday, just to let you know!

* * *

Mitch's eyes opened as light poured into the bedroom. Jerome was gone, and Mitch figured he went to get food, or something. Being alone, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and rolled over. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Any more seconds of sleep were cherished for him. Mitch loved sleep, and he slept at any chance he could get.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but Jerome eventually woke him up. The Bacca gently shook up, whispering "Time to get up." in his ear. With a groan, Mitch reluctantly opened his eyes.

"We've got a busy day. Get up, or I'm pushing you off the bed." Jerome threatened playfully. No believing him, Mitch pulled the blanket over his head. In seconds, he found himself wrapped up in the blanket, on the floor.

"I told you," Jerome sang. He offered his hand to the human.

"Ya know, the ground is pretty comfortable." Mitch mumbled. They both burst into laughter. Eventually, Jerome coaxed Mitch to get up.

"We're going to the village of Cordale for a shopping trip. We'll eat there. I already have our ride ready." Jerome informed him.

"Wait, before we leave. Last night, you said you'd free my friends. I'm not going anywhere until they're free." Mitch crossed his arms.

"You'd think I'd forget? They're already on their way back to the village. Don't worry." Jerome replied. With a small nod from Mitch, they left the bedroom. It didn't take too long to walk through the castle. Outside, a horse waited for them, attached to a large carriage.

Jerome helped Mitch inside, and then got in. The Coachman picked up the reins and made the horse move.

The ride to Cordale was a little over an hour. The entire time, Mitch stared out at the moving scenery. Since he never left his village, he never really seen anything other than it. Jerome watch Mitch the entire time, a small smile on his face.

Jerome had been the Cordale multiple times. The village was a big ally with his father's kingdom. They made a lot of money due to all the businesses. Because of all their money, the required a lot of protection, which the Baccian Kingdom happily provided. Whenever his father would make periodical visits, Jerome was go with him.

"First things first, We need to get you some clothes. A lot of clothes. Don't worry if they're expensive or not. Just pick out a lot of outfits." Jerome instructed as they walked into the store.

Most of the clothes Mitch picked out consisted of reds, whites, and blacks, along with plaids. His jeans were basic skinny jeans in different shades of blue. He also got a red and black checkered jacket, a gold dogtag with his name engraved in it, and a pair of red Vans. He changed into a white t-shirt, jeans, and his jacket. He slipped his dogtag over his head and tied his Vans.

"I will never understand teen human outfits," Jerome said, shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't like my outfit?" Mitch asked. Jerome chuckled.

"I didn't say that! I grew up wearing suits everyday of my life."

They walked down the streets, looking for a place to eat. Both of their stomachs growled with hunger. They settled on a small cafe that obviously didn't make much money. It was nice and clean, but empty. The woman working the register was delighted to see Mitch walked in, but almost fainted when Jerome followed behind him.

"Prince Jerome!" She gave a short bow.

"There's no need for that. Just pretend I'm a normal customer." Jerome replied.

"Alright then, Welcome to Little Cordale, where everything is just a little piece of Cordale! Can I take your order?" She pulled a note pad out from under the counter.

"You order first," Jerome said, scanning the menu that hung on the wall.

Mitch ordered a simple BLT and an iced tea. Jerome ordered a turkey sandwich with a bunch of other stuff on it and a coffee. The food was good, and even though it wasn't raw, Jerome enjoyed it, especially the coffee. Jerome gave the woman a big tip, $100 to be exact. She was really happy and thanked him multiple times.

"We still have a few hours left. Anything else you'd like to do?" Jerome asked. Mitch was tempted to say, "Go back home to my family," But he didn't want to upset Jerome. He shrugged.

"What else is here to do?"

"Well, It's mostly just shopping, which we spent the last couple hours doing," Jerome stated, thinking of things to do. "Ah! I know what to do. Follow me."

The streets were packed with people of all ages. Merchants were trying their best to sell their items. Children ran around a played. Teenagers talked among themselves. But, everyone stopped once they spotted Jerome. Whispers spread around. Most of them weren't quiet, though.

"Is that the Prince?"

"It's Prince Jerome!"

"Who's that kid with him?"

"What's he doing here?"

Mitch found the whispers unsettling. He was about to hide behind Jerome, but he figured that would just cause more talk about him.

"Hello everyone! It's a nice day, is it not?" Jerome smiled and waved, continuing to walk with Mitch trailing him.

"That happens a lot. Just fake a smile and you'll be ok." Jerome said. Soon, they were at a small river with a waterfall. There was a rock path to get to the other side, but the entire steam wasn't bigger than 6 feet.

"Whenever I'd come here with my dad, he'd take me to this river to get away from everyone. We would just hang out here for hours, talking and playing. But, that was a long time ago. Back then, I barely seen my dad. I had way more studies during the day and he was out doing whatever king-ly duties he had.

"Oh course now, I see him everyday. He doesn't go out as much. He had people for that. He's getting older and he'll retired from the thrown. Then I'll need to be wed and I'll be King." He stared into the water at his and Mitch's reflections. His hand found the human's and their fingers became intertwined.

"When I'm king, things will be different. Way different."

"What will you do differently?" Mitch asked, lightly squeezing Jerome's hand.

"No more killing people for no reason. I will continue to protect the villages who pay, but I will do no harm if they cannot get the money." Jerome squeezed back. They spent an hour or so just talking. The sun began setting, and they went back to where the horse and carriage waited for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The days continued and soon, Mitch had been in the castle for a week. Everyday had been the same, Jerome would leave for hours to do his lessons, Mitch slept for hours, and the King still hated him. He hadn't heard from his friends yet, but they supposedly made it back to the village safely. He was told, however, that the village was being re-built. That gave him hope that his family and friends were ok.

As of right now, Mitch hung off the side of the bed, upside down. He was bored, something he found common when he was alone. He still had at least a half an hour until Jerome would be back. He was wide awake now from all the sleep.

The idea of leaving the room crossed his mind once again, but he shook it away. I didn't work at all last time. Blood rushed to his head, so he sat up. Everything seemed so quiet. Mitch walked to the balcony and no one was outside.

"Strange..." Mitch mumbled to himself. He looked around at the deserted garden area, which usually bustled with people. He was on the top floor, at least five stories up. Escaping from here was out of the question. If he survived the fall, he'd hurt his legs and wouldn't get far. He decided to just stay on the balcony until Jerome came back.

Hours passed, and Jerome still wasn't back. Mitch was beyond worried. He immediately thought the worst. Thankfully, his worries disappeared when Jerome walked through the door.

"Sorry for taking so long. Something happened, and I was needed." Jerome said, taking a seat on the bed. Mitch joined him.

"Is everything alright?" Mitch asked.

"Not exactly. It seems my coronation will be coming sooner than originally planned." Jerome stated.

"Coronation?"

"It's when the Prince becomes the King," He explained. "My father had a heart attack and is in critical condition. The doctors say he's not going to make it. My coronation is planned to be in six months."

"I'm so sorry." Mitch frowned. Jerome slowly nodded. It was obvious that he was upset. He was a soon-to-be orphan. He talked so fondly of his dad. Mitch didn't know what to do. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Jerome and squeezed him tightly. Jerome hugged back, but it soon turned into a kiss. Lips locked as the two fell backward onto the bed. Mitch was submissive, and Jerome took full control. He began to slowly undress Mitch while their lips were still together. However, a knock at the bedroom door forced him to stop. Mitch quickly got redressed, not wanting anyone to see what just happened.

A butler stood at the door, emotionless. He whispered something in Jerome's ear, who nodded. Mitch had a feeling he knew what happened. From the look on Jerome's face, it was obvious. The Baccian King had passed away. Even though the King hated Mitch, the human still felt sad for his death, more so for Jerome's loss.

The butler whispered another thing, but Jerome shook his head.

"No, that is fine. I will remain here. Thank you." With a nod, the butler left and a sad silence filled the room. Once again, Mitch was at a loss for words. If was worried he'd say the wrong thing and make Jerome even more sad. He also didn't want to stay quiet and seem like he didn't care.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mitch finally asked.

"I will be fine. Please, don't worry." Jerome motioned for Mitch to follow him. "C'mon. I have something to show you." Wordlessly, Mitch followed Jerome. The Bacca led him outside of the castle. Soon, they were standing in the garden, the one Mitch often looked down at. Flowers of different colors surrounded them. The sky was setting, making the sky gleam gold.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Mitch asked.

"I have a bit of a problem," Jerome said. "I am supposed to get married before I become King. I have picked who I want to be wed to, but I haven't told them."

"Just do it. Who wouldn't want to be married to the King?" Mitch told him.

"Right," Slowly, Jerome reached into his pocket. His hands were shaky as he pulled the small box out. He bent down on one knee in from of Mitch, whose face was aflame.

"I never expected this to happen," Jerome started. "When my father told me I'd be getting a human for my birthday, I thought I'd hate it. But, I've become infatuated with you. You're not like other humans. You didn't fear me. We've known each other for only a week, but It feels like years. I don't even know you that well. But, what I do know is that I want to be with you. So, will you, Mitch, rule this kingdom with me, together, as husbands?"

Mitch stayed silent. He looked at the ring that Jerome held. It was silver and covered in small diamonds. It looked expensive. He then looked at Jerome, who smiled at him.

"You don't have to answer right away. Take your time, please." Jerome told him. But, Mitch already knew his answer.

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Jerome, I love you. Of course I'll marry you." Jerome tried his best to conceal his excitement. He carefully slid the ring onto Mitch's slender finger. It was a perfect fit. Mitch admired his ring in the falling sunlight.

"I guess we'll have to start planning the wedding and whatnot," Mitch looked at Jerome, who immediately tackled him.

"What was that for?" Mitch asked, laughing.

"You've made my the happiest Prince EVER!" Jerome yelled, hugging Mitch tightly.

"And you've made me the happiest human ever,"

* * *

Next chapter will be the last! c:

Maybe I'll add an epilogue after it? :P


	6. Chapter 6

"It'd be easier to have a tux handmade for you," Jerome said, pacing around the bedroom.

"Are you sure? We could just go to Cordale and buy one." Mitch replied, flipping through a book about weddings.

"No! Only the best for you!" Jerome shouted. Mitch giggled, but continued to look for wedding ideas.

They had two months until they'd be married. They were still planning everything, which was hard because they had no idea how to. Mitch had been reading up while Jerome was at lessons. The corner of the bedroom was filled with books about weddings!

They only had a few things figured out, like who would be attending and where it would be. Mitch had invitations sent to his family and friends. It was the first time they've heard from him in months. He wouldn't be able to talk to them until the wedding, so he hoped they showed up.

"What should be do for a cake?" Jerome asked.

"I was thinking something traditional. But huge, if everyone that's invited is going to get a piece." Mitch said. He picked up a book from the pile and flipped through it. He stopped on a page and showed Jerome. It was white with different swirls all over it. It wasn't anything too fancy, just traditional.

"I like it." Jerome smiled. He walked behind Mitch and wrapped his arms around the human. He began kissing Mitch's neck, and lightly sucking on it.

"Jerome..." Mitch couldn't help but let out a little moan. More kissing lead both of them onto the bed.

"N-no. Now isn't the time." Mitch tried to push Jerome away, but it didn't work.

"You've been working on this wedding for months. A small break won't kill you." Jerome whispered into his ear. Mitch relaxed and allowed Jerome to continue. But, it didn't take long for the kissing to turn into something else.

They both laid on the bed, the only thing covering their skin was the blanket. They were both tired. The sound of their uneven breaths lulled them both to sleep.

Mitch looked at himself in the mirror. His black suit with a red tie matched Jerome. Only, Jerome didn't see him set. Like how to groom isn't allowed to see the bride in the dress, it was the same for Mitch and Jerome.

He will filled with nervousness and anxiety. Today was the day he'd be married. Today was also when the humans and the Baccas would merge as one. A lot of people were upset, mostly Baccas though. They wanted to keep humans and Baccas separate. This just added to Mitch's list of stresses.

In a few minutes, he'd be walking through the church, toward Jerome. The priest would say whatever and then they'd be married. It didn't seem so bad, right? No, it was a great thing. It was a dream for so many people to marry a prince. The thing that worried him to most was the thought that everyone would hate him. His friends, his family, everyone who lived in the castle, the villagers he used to see everyday.

He fixed his tie for what seemed like the tenth time. Someone knocked at the door and told him it was time. Now, everyone waited for him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Once you see Jerome, everything will be fine. You'll be. He headed for the door. He paused for a second with his hand on the knob. Seconds later, he opened it. He navigated his way to the actual room where they'd be married in. Outside the door, His dad stood. He almost broke down in tears.

"Good to see you, son." greeted. Mitch opened his mouth to say something, but "Bridal Chorus", or "Here Comes The Bride", started playing. Mr. Hughes walked his son down the isle. Jerome spotted him and instantly smiled.

This is it. Mitch met up with Jerome and the typical marriage ceremony went on. Soon, the priest said, "You may now kiss the groom." Their lips met and everyone clapped and smiled and "awwwed".

He was no longer Mitch Hughes, but Mitch Aceti, married to the Baccian Prince Jerome Aceti. In a month, they'd both become Kings. And, things would be better for everyone, humans and Baccas alike.

"I can't even express how happy I am right now," Jerome said, taking Mitch's hand into his own.

"I want you to meet my parents." Mitch tugged Jerome over to the Hughes.

"So, this is the Baccian Prince, eh? It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Hughes extended her hand to Jerome's, who shook it.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine. Listen, I'm real sorry about your village. I will pay to have it rebuilt. For the mean time, you are welcome to live here."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." Mr. Hughes said.

The reception ended. Everyone met back up at the castle for the party. It was huge! Most of the Kingdom was invited, along with many human villages. It wasn't a normal wedding by any means. That's because Mitch and Jerome aren't normal. But, all in all, everyone enjoyed themselves, especially the two newly-weds.

"I'm nervous," Jerome stated, looking at his husband.

"Don't be! You've been preparing your entire life for this moment. You'll make a great king!" Mitch replied.

"Right." Hand in hand, Jerome and Mitch walked onto the balcony, which overlooked the street below. Baccas from the kingdom gathered around, waiting for their new Kings to be crowned. The crowd cheered at the sight of Jerome. He waved and smiled.

The ceremony wasn't long. It was a lot of talking. It was mainly all talking. But, eventually, the crowns were placed on Jerome's and Mitch's heads. They were now Kings, something Mitch would never even think was possible.

They laid in bed together, cuddling. Today started their new life. A life where one wrong decision means potential death. Some people also hated them, especially Mitch, since he was a human. But, they both tried their best not to think of the bad stuff.

"Hey Jerome," Mitch mumbled. He was tired, they both were.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about having a kid?"

Jerome sat up to look at his husband. "You do know that we can't have children, right?"

"I'm not stupid. I mean we adopt!" Mitch said.

"Uhhh..."

* * *

The end?

Mayybeee?

Nah, I'm going to add an epilogue about Mitch and Jerome being kings and how that works out.

I had fun writing this! It was my first real story that I posted. I'm glad I got so much good feedback. It kept me going!

Maybe I'll make more Merome stories

:P

Until next time 3

~Kerri


	7. Epilogue

Jerome ruffled his son's, Fredrick, messy, brown hair. The small human looked up at his Baccian dad with big, blueish-grey eyes. He was six, and they adopted him only a month ago. He wasn't used to living in a castle. He was also terrified of all the Baccas. He'd been in an orphanage his whole life. He'd never even heard of the Baccas. They were kept secret from most children. He usually hid behind Mitch, who didn't mind.

"Everything alright?" Jerome asked, crouching so that he was eye level with the boy. Fredrick replied with a small nod. He tended to stay silent.

"Where's daddy?" Jerome asked. To keep things not confusing, Mitch was "daddy" while Jerome was just "dad". Fredrick shrugged, his eyes locked on the ground.

"Want to come find him with me?" Jerome held out his paw to him. Fredrick stared at the furred paw for a few seconds. Hesitantly, he held Jerome's hand. The Bacca smiled at the boy as they both began walking.

"I want you to be comfortable here. If you want anything, don't be scared to ask." Jerome said. Fredrick said nothing, just kept walking. "Mitch and I, we, love you. Very much."

The silence continued. Jerome was a little heart broken. His son never talked to him. Not unless Mitch was around, and even so, It'd be only one word. He knew his son was scared. He wanted to prove that he wasn't scary. But Jerome towered feet over the six year old. And his menacing teeth and claws didn't help.

Jerome decided to check the garden, a place Mitch often disappeared to. However, he wasn't there. Instead, he was by the front gate of the castle, talking to commoners. Since the wedding, humans and Baccas began to accept each other. Many humans moved into the Kingdom while Baccas moved to villages. It really put a smile on Mitch's face to see other Baccian/human couples.

Baccas still knew very little about humans, just as humans knew little about Baccas. It wasn't rare for Mitch to talk to Baccas and learn about them. He also happily answered any questions they had for him.

Jerome quietly walked behind Mitch, before pulling him into a hug and kissing him. Mitch became instantly flustered.

"Jerome! Not now!" He hissed. Jerome chuckled. A few feet behind Jerome stood Fredrick. Mitch smiled upon seeing him. "Freddy! Come here!" Mitch called. It didn't take long for Fredrick to be hiding behind Mitch's leg.

"Why, if it isn't the Prince!" A Bacca exclaimed.

"He's so precious!" Another said.

Fredrick squirmed and moved his body so that he was mostly invisible. Mitch took noticed and ended his small meet-and-greet. The castle gates where closed, leaving the three alone in the court yard.

Mitch lightly detangled his son from his leg. He bent down so that they were eye to eye. He smiled warmly, and it helped calm Fredrick down.

"Fredrick, I want you to know that Baccas aren't scary. They're like big teddy bears! They're really soft, too." Mitch stood up and walked over to Jerome. He began petting him. Slowly, Fredrick moved over and lightly put his small hand on Jerome. The little boy smiled.

"Dad is really soft." He giggled.

"And sometimes if you give him hugs, his fur will tickle you!" Mitch threw his arms around Jerome, hugging him lightly. Fredrick mimicked his Daddy.

"You want to be tickled? Then here comes the tickle monster!" Jerome began lightly prodding and tickling his son. Fredrick fell to the ground in a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Jeromeeee," Mitch whined. "You're going to get his clothes all dirty!" Jerome listened to his husband and helped Fredrick up. "C'mon, lets go get some lunch."

"A new human-Baccian school finished building today. It's not far away from here, and I was thinking we enroll Fredrick into it." Jerome said, laying in the King-sized bed.

"I'm don't know..." Mitch frowned. He stood in front of the bed, waiting for his husband to move so that there was room for him.

"Why not? The best way from him to learn if through experience."

"We have the best teachers here for him. Plus, he's safe here. We don't have to worry about anyone picking on him, or judging him. And you know how he his around new people. I just think it's better for him to stay here."

"How about we leave it up to him? We send him to the school for a week, and if something happens, or if he doesn't like it, we can take him out." Jerome suggest. Mitch paused in thought.

"Alright, seems fair enough," Mitch said. "Now move over, I'm tired and you're taking up too much space."

Jerome chuckled, and rolled over, giving Mitch plenty of space. The human climbed into the bed, snuggling up next to his husband.

"By the way, I have to go to Aelston tomorrow. I'll probably be gone most of the day. Will you be alright by yourself?" Jerome said.

"Leaving again? Yesterday you went to Faysea and didn't come back till it was dark." Mitch pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to set up connections and trades. I'll be home before you know it." Jerome replied. "And maybe I'll have a little present waiting for you in bed." He whispered. Mitch blushed at the thought of the last present Jerome had for him in bed. Before Mitch could respond, Jerome turned the light out and fell asleep. Mitch followed in suit.

"School can be really fun, Freddy. You get to meet a lot of new people and make so many friends." Mitch explained. They stood in front of the brick building. Many kids exited there rides and entered the school, ready to learn. Sadly, Jerome couldn't be there to see his son off on his first day of school. He had to stay at the Kingdom to have a meeting.

"But I have friends." Fredrick said, looking up at Mitch.

"The butlers and maids don't count." Mitch told him. Fredrick frowned, but said nothing. "You'll be fine. They day will be over before you know it, and I'll be waiting right here for you when you get done."

"Okay.." Fredrick mumbled.

"Have a good day, I love you." Mitch hugged the young boy. He felt the boy's arms lightly wrap themselves around him.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Fredrick scurried off into the school, leaving Mitch alone.

Just as promised, Mitch was waiting for Fredrick. The young boy came running out of the school with a huge smile on his face. In his hand was a piece of paper.

"Daddy! You were right! I made so many friends!" The boy yelled. Mitch couldn't help but smile at his son's happiness. "And look! I drew something for you and Dad!" He waved the paper around before holding it still. It was a, albeit bad, drawing of the three of them, Jerome, Mitch, and Fredrick. Jerome was a smudge of brown with a crown, Mitch was a scribble on red with a smiley face, and Fredrick was a yellow stick figure.

"I see you're an artist!" Mitch laughed. "I'll be sure to hang this somewhere. Now, lets go home. Dad is waiting." Fredrick nodded, and they both got into the carriage that brought them there.

"We have plans to have roads connecting each village, along with places to stop in between." Jerome explained. They were eating. Fredrick had already shared his story about his first day of school. Jerome and Mitch had agreed to keep him in, as discussed . "We also want to set up Baccian only villages. It's hard for some to just live with humans after living without them for centuries."

"That sounds great." Mitch said, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I have a question." Fredrick piped up. Mitch 'hm?' to signal him to continue. "All the other kids in school have a mommy. Why don't I?" He asked.

Both Mitch and Jerome feared this question. Even so, they had prepared an answered in advance.

"Some people like girls. Some people like boys. Daddy and I are boys, and we really like each other. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just how some people are." Jerome explained.

"Oh ok. I have one more question." Fredrick said.

"What's that?" Mitch asked.

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

And so ends the short but sweet Prince's Pet. In the end, Jerome married Mitch, and now they're both Kings with their Prince-son, Fredrick. I hope you all enjoyed! I really apologized that this was so short. I never really planned out the story like I should have. I'll be sure to do things differently whenever I write a new story. Until then, Thank you all for reading and have a good rest of the day.


End file.
